robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Khyron
Khyron "the Backstabber" was the leader of the Seventh Mechanized Space Division of the Zentraedi. During the First Robotech War, Khyron was put in charge of a sub-section of forces in the attack against the SDF-1. He would often act against orders, putting the craft in danger causing Breetai to force him and his men back from battle. After a brief alliance with the humans to ensure the destruction of Dolza's Main Fleet, Khyron assumed a relentless mission of vengeance for his defeats and swore to destroy the SDF-1. He was the leader of the Malcontent, a sect of Zentraedi who wished to return to battle and attacked the Humans on the planet relentlessly. Biography First Robotech War Khyron first appeared during Breetai's operation on Mars. Summoned to ambush the SDF-1, despite the protests of Exedore, his ships folded directly into the path of Breetai's fleet and rammed them. Khyron had made a bet with his lieutenant Grel that they would only hit three ships while Grel claimed they would hit more. When they hit four ships, Grel boasted to Khyron over open channels, much to Breetai's annoyance. Khyron deployed his army to the surface and prepared to ambush the fortress. However, his own temperament threw a wrench in the operation, and the SDF-1 successfully countered him and escaped. (Macross Saga: Bye-Bye Mars) Khyron would conduct war games in orbit around the red planet a few days later. However, this was a ruse, and it allowed him to once again engage the SDF-1. For a short time, it appeared he might be successful, until Breetai recalled his forces for insubordination. (Macross Saga: Sweet Sixteen) Despite his threats, Breetai did not take away Khyron's command, and allowed him to continue his actions. He would later order Khyron to fire a warning shot across the bow of the SDF-1 as a threat. Instead, Khyron ordered his forces to destroy the radar tower near the bridge. This action would allow Lisa Hayes, Rick Hunter, and Ben Dixon to be captured by Breetai, though they would later be rescued by Max Sterling. (Macross Saga: Blind Game, First Contact, The Big Escape) After the prisoners escaped, Supreme Leader Dolza replaced Breetai with Azonia, his right hand commander. Khyron remained under her command and behaved no differently then with Breetai. He launched another unauthorized attack on the SDF-1, this time supported by Zentraedi Ace Miriya, who ignored Azonia's orders to stop Khyron and return to base. (Macross Saga: Battle Cry) Khyron would later argue with the notoriously proud Miriya, telling her that there was an ace aboard the SDF-1 who Miriya could never defeat. While Khyron meant Rick Hunter, who he himself had fought around Mars, Rick was in the hospital recovering from injuries sustained during their last battle. Instead, Miriya fought Roy Fokker, who she mortally wounded, and Max Sterling, who she lost to and later fell in love with. (Macross Saga: Farewell, Big Brother) He would later command yet another attack on the SDF-1, this time above the city of Toronto, where the SDF-1 was attempting to move it's civilian refugees off of the fortress. At the same time, the funeral for the late Roy Fokker was ongoing. His forces would face off against several of the top aces of the Robotech Defense Force, including Rick Hunter, Ben Dixon, Max Sterling, Jack Archer, and Izzy Randal. He would be the first to test the power of the Omni-Directional Barrier System utilized by the SDF-1. His attacks caused it to overload and destroy the city. (Macross Saga: Bursting Point, Robotech: Battlecry) Opposed to peace as a concept and especially peace with humanity, Khyron attempted to interfere in the peace process between Gloval and Breetai. He would send a large squadron of fighter pods to attack the SDF-1, only for Breetai to gun them down. Afterwards, when an alliance was secured between the Zentraedi Defectors and the SDF-1, Breetai contacted both Azonia and Khyron to ask for their support. While Azonia pledged to fight Dolza, Khyron declared that he intended to flee. Breetai accepted this, saying he hadn't been counting on Khyron's support anyway, and abruptly cut the transmission. Khyron sent a final warning to Breetai, stating that they would be destroyed if they tried to confront Dolza. (Macross Saga: The Messenger) As the final battle of the First Robotech War began, he and his own troops observed the fighting from afar. He watched the broadcast of Lynn Minmei, whose performance was throwing the Zentraedi into disarray and boosting the morale of the allied fleet. He and his men were unaffected either way, but he found Minmei amusing and when it became clear that the SDF-1 had a chance at victory, his forces engaged Dolza. As a result, he survived the end of the First Robotech War, though his temporary alliance with the SDF-1 ended and he resumed plans to destroy it. (Macross Saga: Force of Arms) After the War In the years after the First Robotech War, Khyron hid on Earth in various locations alongside Azonia and Grel. As Zentraedi who found themselves no longer able to live among Humanity wandered into the wasteland, Khyron would recruit them to fight alongside him as he plotted the destruction of the SDF-1, marking the beginning of the Malcontent Uprisings. One of these recruits was a former flag officer by the name of Zeraal, who would grow to become a fierce warlord himself. The two of them, while united in their hatred of humanity, did not see eye-to-eye on most issues. Khyron largely focused his attacks on the SDF-1 and her crew, while Zeraal conquered the wastelands and was the primary target of Base-6. Death In January 2014, as the SDF-2 was finishing construction and the Robotech Expeditionary Force was preparing to launch, Khyron launched one final assault against New Macross City. While Zeraal pledged his full support to Khyron's attack, it was merely a ruse to convince Khyron to throw himself against the full might of the RDF. From the outset, Khyron's attack was doomed, but he refused to go quietly. In a suicide run against the ship, he sent his cruiser flying into the battle fortress, killing everyone on board both ships -- including him. This attack coupled with the Zeraal Campaign, Crystal War, and sporadic other uprisings delayed the REF's launch for nine years. (Macross Saga: To the Stars) es: Category:Zentraedi Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zentraedi Fleet